L'amour libère la cage dorée
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 66. UA Omegaverse. Kentarou Kyoutani, un alpha, s'ennuie dans sa vie de tous les jours. Un jour, attiré par une odeur, il se retrouve malgré lui devant un manoir où il tombe sous le charme d'un omega à la santé fragile qui vit en reclus. Yaoi. KyoHaba.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_.

 **Hellou, me voici de retour avec la requête Omegaverse KyoHaba de sandou01 et donc du yaoi cette fois-ci. J'avais d'ailleurs le choix avec le TenSemi mais comme j'en ai déjà écrit pas mal dans le fandom, j'ai décidé de rester sur ce couple. Bon, le contexte : Shigeru est un omega reclus chez lui par son père omega Oikawa qui le surprotège à cause de sa constitution fragile. Kyoutani le rencontre et décide de lui montrer le monde extérieur. Je m'excuse aussi d'avance auprès des fans du IwaOi et enfin les notes du jour : l'ikebana est l'art de l'arrangement floral japonais et noir et le blanc sont la couleur du deuil, là-bas. Bonne lecture. :)**

Kentarou Kyoutani avait la réputation d'un délinquent dans le lycée qu'il fréquentait et le fait qu'il fut un alpha n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Certes, son look n'arrangeait pas grand cgose mais il s'en moquait totalement, suivant les cours avec ennui tout en ignorant les autres durant les intercours. Tous les alphas du lycée allaient dehors tandis que les omegas restaient à l'intérieur, ce qui l'incommodait dans le sens où leurs odeurs l'insupportaient.

Ainsi tout le monde l'évitait et c'était mieux comme ça. Il n'avait qu'à finir son année de terminale puis une fois le lycée terminé, il trouverait facilement une bonne place étant donné qu'il était un alpha. Kentarou sortit donc du lycée après les cours comme à son habitude pour admirer le coucher de soleil au moment où il traversait le pont qui longeait la rivière.

Tout était déterminé par les classes ici-bas : les alphas avaient la cote, les omegas beaucoup moins et les betas...Ben, on les laissait tranquille. Il y avait aussi cette légende bizarre au sujet des ames soeurs mais Kentarou ne croyait pas à ce genre de fable niaise. Néanmoins, son quotidien morne et ennuyeux changea le jour où il sentit une odeur presqu'imperceptible depuis la fenêtre de sa salle de classe, comme si une petite bourrasque l'avait amené à la sentir.

Cette douce odeur qui évoquait le jasmin l'attira au point qu'il eut du mal à suivre les cours. Le blond quitta le lycée précipitamment une fois le cours fini puis suivit ce parfum envoûtant jusqu'à sa destination. Bien entendu, il se doutait que cette senteur appartenait à un omega, pourtant, il se demandait pourquoi celle-ci avait autant d'effet sur lui qui, d'habitude, ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de choses.

Kentarou arriva alors devant un manoir dont le grand portail grillagé rendait l'accès difficile quand il eut l'impression fugace de voir un homme en train de regarder quelque chose un peu plus loin. Il avait dû rêver. L'alpha partit donc jusqu'à l'endroit où cette apparition étrange s'était trouvée pour arriver jusqu'à un buisson où se trouvait un jardin joliment décoré de roses blanches où se trouvait une petite table ronde couverte d'une nappe en dentelle, des chaises de même couleur.

Il trouva par la même occasion l'omega à qui appartenait l'odeur, un jeune homme qu'il trouva fort beau au teint de porcelaine, aux courts cheveux et aux yeux marrons clairs, vêtu d'un kimono gris et assis en train d'écrire tandis qu'un autre homme brun au regard mordoré l'observait derrière lui.

Kentarou le reconnut d'ailleurs comme un de ses professeurs au lycée. Mais que vient faire Ushijima-sensei ici? Il se cacha davantage afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. De toute manière, celui que tous les élèves nommaient Ushiwaka était un beta en dépit de son physique digne d'un alpha donc il ne le repérerait pas.

Shigeru s'arrêta d'écrire, alerté par l'odeur très agréable qu'il sentit non loin d'ici. Un alpha se trouvait dans les parages. Pourtant, son père omega faisait tout pour qu'il ne fréquente personne de cette classe. "Quelque chose ne va pas, Shigeru-sama?, demanda son précepteur, Ushijima-sensei. Sa constitution fragile l'empêchait d'aller au lycée voire hors de ce manoir.

La dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds hors des murs fut lorsque son père omega, Tooru, l'avait adopté et fait sortir de l'orphelinat où il avait été placé suite au décès de sa mère dont la santé s'était rapidement détériorée après sa naissance.

Depuis, ce dernier s'évertuait de tout faire pour le protéger des dangers extérieurs, quitte à l'enfermer dans cette cage dorée. Cela dit, Shigeru connaissait aussi l'autre raison qui le poussait à se montrer surprotecteur et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça. " Je suis un peu épuisé, mentit-il en feignant la fatigue.

\- Dans ce cas, nous en terminerons là, fit Wakatoshi pendant que le jeune homme se leva, je vais voir votre mère afin de discuter de vos progrès.

\- Merci, Ushijima-sensei, déclara Shigeru avec un sourire épuisé feint tout en regroupant ses cahiers, je range mes affaires et je rentrerai au manoir ensuite."

Wakatoshi hocha la tête et quitta le jardin. L'omega attendit que son précepteur atteigne la grande véranda pour se diriger vers celui ou celle à qui appartenait cette légère senteur de citronnelle et vit un alpha planqué derrière les buissons situés derrière la grille qui séparait le jardin de l'extérieur.

Avec ses cheveux blonds teints tondus par endroits et ses yeux perçants soulignés par un léger trait de eye-liner, Shigeru avait pensé d'emblée à un voyou venant les cambrioler mais quelque chose l'attirait chez lui et ce n'était pas l'aura de mauvais garçon qui transparaissait dans son allure. Non, c'était comme si un lien invisible les unissait tous les deux, en une sensation à la fois étrange et troublante. En tous cas, au vu de l'uniforme qu'il portait, c'était un lycéen qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge.

Kentarou perdit momentanément la parole quand l'omega le regarda. Il avait été subjugué par sa beauté vu de loin mais il était magnifique vu de près. Il possédait un charme discret et il paraissait si fragile à ses yeux, comme un petit oiseau prisonnier dans sa cage...L'alpha eut soudainement envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger. "Bonsoir, le salua-t-il en lui adressant un faible sourire qui le dit rougir légèrement, puis-je savoir ce que tu es venu faire ici? Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas un cambrioleur venu faire du repérage mais je peux me tromper.

\- Je me nomme Kentarou Kyoutani, se présenta Kentarou, dix-huit ans. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas venu là pour voler quoique ce soit, il s'interrompit en anticipant ce qu'il allait dire ensuite, j'ai été attiré par ton odeur."

Shigeru le vit ensuite fuir son regard en s'empourprant davantage ce qui le fit rire un peu. Ce Kyoutani était adorable en dépit de ses airs de rustre. "Tu peux être rassuré, je trouve également la tienne très agréable à sentir, le tranquilisa le brun, je suis Shigeru Oikawa et j'ai le même âge que toi. Ravi de te connaitre."

Kentarou ne fut guère étonné à la mention du nom de famille de l'omega. La famille Oikawa était l'une des plus influentes de la ville, réputée pour être passée maitre dans l'art de l'ikebana et le fils cadet, un omega du nom de Tooru, avait fait scandale en prenant un compagnon béta, ce qui se soldait inévitablement par une union stérile. Par contre, Kentarou ignorait que ce dernier avait eu un héritier. Peut-être avait-il eu des aventures, après tout, il était connu pour sa grande beauté. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir quand il vit Shigeru tousser. "Tout va bien?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est habituel chez moi, murmura Shigeru en reprenant son souffle, je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre me reposer un peu.

\- Pouvons-nous nous revoir?, demanda alors Kentarou en se levant pour découvrir que l'omega était plus grand que lui, histoire qu'on fasse plus connaissance?"

Shigeru se rembrunit, il connaissait déjà la réaction de son père omega si jamais il demandait à ce que Kyoutani vienne ici : un refus catégorique et il serait même capable de l'interdire d'aller dans le jardin s'il savait que c'était un alpha. "Ma mère ne veut pas que je sorte d'ici et encore moins que j'invite quelqu'un, qui plus est un alpha. Cela fait des années que je ne suis pas sorti du manoir."

Cela donna une raison pour Kentarou d'insister. Il allait lui faire redécouvrir le monde extérieur. "Tu peux très bien sortir sans que personne ne te remarque, non?"

Shigeru se mit à rèfléchir. D'habitude, il restait cloitré dans sa chambre une fois les leçons d'Ushijima-sensei terminées. Un serviteur venait lui servir le diner au lit, puis son père omega venait le voir un peu afin de vérifier son état de santé tout en passant un peu de compagnie avec lui et enfin, il quittait sa chambrd une heure après pour le laisser dormir tranquilement. "Normalement, je suis censé dormir à partir de huit heures du soir donc je peux sortir à ce moment-là.

\- Parfait, je t'attendrai ici demain soir."

Cette perspective enchanta Shigeru autant que cela l'inquiéta pour son nouvel ami. "Mais...Et tes parents?

\- Ils passent leur temps à bosser, fit Kentarou avec lassitude, je doute qu'ils s'inquiètent de ne pas me voir à la maison. De toute façon, on ne restera pas trop tard.

\- D'accord, confirma l'omega en hochant la tête, à demain soir donc.

\- A demain."

Shigeru le regarda alors partir puis regagna la véranda à la fois heureux et angoissé. L'omega se réjouissait à l'idée de sortir dehors, surtout que Kyoutani-san avait l'air d'une compagnie plaisante mais il eut quand même peur d'être découvert par son père omega. Néanmoins, sa soif de découvertes prima.

Pendant ce temps, Tooru écouta ce que lui disait Ushiwaka au sujet de son fils pendant qu'il admirait son dernier arrangement posé sur son bureau en bois laqué. Ses parents lui avaient passé une commande pour une réception et il avait passé une grande partie de la matinée sous la véranda à travailler dessus en réfléchissant aux choix des différentes fleurs et tiges à choisir ainsi que sur la façon d'arranger les inclinaisons puis l'après-midi à organiser les futures commandes à faire. Certes, il lui arrivait à demander de l'aide à Shigeru mais Tooru ne voulait pas l'épuiser plus que de raison et puis...

...Pour être honnête, écouter Ushiwaka, l'un de ses anciens rivaux du temps où il était encore au lycée, l'exaspérait au plus haut point mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était un des meilleurs enseignants de la ville et qu'il excellait pour fournir à Shigeru une parfaite éducation. "Shigeru-sama a fait beaucoup de progrès, surtout en littérature classique.

\- Shigeru a toujours aimé lire les anciennes oeuvres, déclara fièrement Tooru, et je suis heureux que ses études se passent bien. Peut-être que mon auguste famille l'acceptera-t-il enfin comme l'un des notres, ainsi."

Ses parents ne lui avaient toujours pas pardonné ni son mariage, ni l'adoption de son fils. De toute manière, Shigeru était tout ce qui lui restait et il ferait tout pour que personne ne lui fasse du mal. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, lui non plus. Tooru fut tellement absorbé dans sa tristesse qu'il ne remarqua le regard inquiet que lui lança Wakatoshi. "Tout va bien, Oikawa?" Ses traits semblaient plus tirés que d'habitude.

Le brun sursauta un peu à l'annonce de son nom : " Je dois être tombé bien bas pour que tu commences à t'inquiéter pour moi, fit-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Wakatoshi n'osait rien lui répondre, sachant combien Oikawa souffrait de la mort d'Iwaizumi. Il l'aimait depuis le lycée mais il ne s'était jamais autorisé à lui avouer. Tout d'abord parce qu'il l'avait vu heureux aux cotés d'Iwaizumi et maintenant, parce qu'en le voyant vêtu d'un kimono noir et d'une veste blanche par-dessus, le beta savait que ce dernier n'avait pas surmonté le deuil de celui qu'il aimait. Wakatoshi ne comptait donc pas en profiter et préférait veiller sur lui de loin. "Je vais me retirer, déclara-t-il en faisant une courbette, passe une bonne soirée.

\- Merci, se prit la peine de dire Tooru, je te préviendrai si jamais Shigeru est trop fatigué pour suivre les leçons de demain.

\- Bien, fit Wakatoshi avant de quitter le cabinet pour de bon. Le précepteur lui avait caché le fait qu'un de ses élèves du lycée où il travaillait avait discuté avec Shigeru-sama au moment où il s'apprétait à quitter la véranda. Au fond, c'était certainement une bonne chose, il en parlerait avec Kyoutani demain.

Tooru poussa un profond soupir et se leva. En temps normal, il se serait rèfugié devant l'autel de son mari décédé mais là, il eut envie de voir Shigeru dans sa chambre. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, Hajime et lui étaient allés à l'orphelinat pour adopter un enfant. Shigeru, alors agé de quatre ans, fut le seul qu'aucun parent ne voulait à cause de sa constitution fragile.

Bien entendu, son époux avait trouvé ça injuste et ils avaient décidé de le prendre sous leurs ailes et de lui offrir un doux foyer, faisant fi de l'objection de ses parents. L'arrivée de Shigeru fut un petit rayon de soleil de plus dans leur vie déjà heureuse. Puis Hajime avait eu cet accident qui lui avait couté la vie et assombrit la sienne par la même occasion.

Depuis ses parents le tançaient à ce qu'il prenne un autre époux, un alpha cette fois-ci et Tooru refusait net la moindre proposition de rendez-vous de leur part. Le brun préférait se consacrer à son fils plutôt que de se remarrier. Hors de question qu'il trahisse Hajime.

Tooru arpentait alors le couloir pour arriver à une porte entrouverte où filtrait un léger rai de lumière. Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir Shigeru, qui fut vêtu de son pyjama, en train de prendre son diner au lit, le plateau composé d'un bol de riz et d'un petit bol de soupe miso sur ses genoux. "Ça va, Shigeru?, demanda-t-il gentiment en s'asseyant à son chevet. La peau de son fils avait repris des couleurs et l'odeur un peu fleurie qu'il sentait montrait qu'il venait de prendre un bain.

Shigeru hocha la tête en souriant à son père omega : "Je vais bien mère, répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulut rassurant, les cours n'ont pas été spécialement compliqués et je viens aussi de réfléchir sur les arrangements de tes prochaines commandes, ajouta-t-il en tentant d'éluder un maximum sa rencontre avec Kyoutani-san.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais?, lui dit Tooru bien qu'il fut touché que son fils veuille l'aider, tu dois faire le moins d'efforts possible.

\- L'ikebana ne demande simplement d'être assis sous la véranda à me concentrer sur la création, fit Shigeru en finissant son bol de riz de manière soignée, ce n'est pas comme si je faisais un effort surhumain.

\- Mais quand même, s'inquiéta Tooru en prenant son plateau dès que les deux bols furent vides, si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne le supporterai pas, ses mains tremblèrent, déjà que ton père n'est plus de ce monde, je ne veux pas que..."

Shigeru posa alors une main sur l'épaule de son père omega adoptif afin de le rassurer : "Tout va bien, mère, tenta-t-il de l'apaiser, je prends mes médicaments en plus de mes suppresseurs comme il faut et je me repose plus que nécessaire. Tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter."

Tooru choisit de faire confiance à Shigeru qui lui adressait un sourire rassurant qui le tranquilisa. Son fils ne s'était jamais plaint de son état de santé et faisait toujours en sorte de suivre les directives du médecin qui venait le voir quotidiennement afin de ne pas lui causer du souci. "C'est vrai, soupira-t-il tout en ayant un sourire triste, mais en tant que mère, il est normal que je m'inquiète. Même si je ne t'ai pas mis au monde, tu resteras mon adorable fils et je ne veux qu'il ne t'arrive aucun mal, il se leva ensuite, je vais te laisser te reposer. Passe une bonne nuit et n'hésite pas à sonner au moindre problème.

\- Oui, mère."

Shigeru le regarda quitter sa chambre et en profita ensuite pour se lever regarder le paysage nocturne par la fenêtre.

Un monde qu'il avait à peine connu se profilait hors du manoir où il fut reclus.

Un monde qu'il souhaitait foulé de ses pieds au moins une fois sans le voir par l'intermédiaire des livres ou Internet lorsqu'il consultait sa tablette.

Un monde que Kyoutani-san lui donnait l'occasion de redécouvrir.

Le lendemain matin, Kentarou eut la surprise de voir Ushijima-sensei lui parler à sa place. "C'est bien ce que je pensais, je me disais bien t'avoir aperçu au loin en train de discuter avec Shigeru-sama hier.

\- Et alors?, le défia le blond, vous allez le dire à ses parents?

\- Non, je veux au contraire que tu le fréquentes davantage, expliqua Wakatoshi, Shigeru-sama a passé la plus grande partie de sa vie cloitré dans ce manoir sans connaitre personne mis à part son père omega. Cela lui fera du bien d'avoir un nouvel ami mais autant te prévenir, il possède une faible constitution donc fais très attention, la sonnerie de reprise de cours retentit, sur ce, je te laisse, les cours vont recommencer."

Kentarou l'observa en train de retourner au tableau avant de regarder le ciel par la fenêtre. Il se doutait que Shigeru avait la santé fragile vu sa peau pâle et il se souvint qu'il avait beaucoup toussé hier lorsqu'ils avaient discuté ensemble. L'alpha décida de faire attention à lui quand ils sortiraient ensemble.

Le soir vint et Shigeru anticipa l'arrivée de Kyoutani-san devant l'entrée du manoir. Tous les domestiques avaient regagné leurs quartiers et son père omega était parti voir ses parents pour une réception donc il avait eu le champ lobre pour se préparer en s'habillant d'un jean, d'un t-shirt et d'un pull de couleur beige ainsi que d'une simple paire de baskets et d'une veste bleue marine. Des vêtements simples qui dissimuleraient bien son appartenance à une grande famille.

Kyoutani-san arriva devant le portail quelques minutes après, simplement vêtu de son uniforme de lycéen. Il n'a pas eu le temps de se changer? "Bonsoir, Kyoutani-san, le salua Shigeru en ouvrant le portail, tu as gardé ton uniforme?

\- Je suis des cours du soir après le lycée certains jours, lui expliqua Kentarou en lui prenant doucement la main, on y va?"

Le sourire heureux de Shigeru lui réchauffa le coeur. Ainsi, l'alpha et l'omega se baladèrent un peu dans la ville, Kentarou couvant d'un regard tendre un Shigeru émerveillé devant les illuminations présentes, puis ils s'étaient amusés à prendre dss photos dans un puikura à la demande du brun, qui sourit d'un air amusé en voyant l'air renfrogné qu'avait l'alpha sur les photos.

Ils mangèrent ensuite dans un petit restaurant de quartier où Shigeru avait pu goûter à son plat préféré, un bon bol d'ikura don, en s'extasiant devant le goût finement salé des oeufs de saumon allié à la douceur du riz (cela changeait de la soupe miso et des plats gastronomiques de la maison) et enfin, le blond l'invita au cinéma regarder un film historique vu que l'omega aimait aussi bien l'histoire que la littérature. "On aurait pu aussi faire des choses qui te plaisent, déclara Shigeru d'un ton désolé lorsque Kentarou le ramena chez lui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir monopolisé ton temps.

\- Non, t'inquiète, je me suis aussi beaucoup amusé et j'ai vu que toi aussi donc c'est tout ce qui compte, le rassura Kentarou en serrant tendrement la main qu'il tenait, et je souhaiterai recommencer, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant le portail, à moins que cela t'ait épuisé.

\- Ça va, le tranquilisa Shigeru, je ressens un peu de fatigue mais cela ne change pas de lorsque je suis enfermé chez moi donc cela sera avec grand plaisir.

\- Rendez-vous à la même heure demain?, demanda Kentarou en lui caressant la joue qu'il trouva d'une grande douceur.

\- Oui, murmura Shigeru en se noyant dans la lueur sauvage qui se reflétait dans les prunelles marrons de Kentarou.

Le temps s'arrêta pour eux lorsque leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres s'efleurant imperceptiblement pour mieux se rencontrer en un baiser suave et tendre, aussi léger que le pétale d'une rose. Kentarou voulut le prolonger, goûter davantage à cette agréable douceur mais il le rompit à contrecoeur. L'odeur de Shigeru l'enveloppait en un subtil voile aux notes de jasmin et il ne souhaitait pas y succomber de peur d'effrayer l'omega devant lui. "A demain, chuchota-t-il en reprenant vite sa route sous le regard un peu hébété de Shigeru.

L'omega effleura ses lèvres de ses doigts, qui s'incurvèrent ensuite en un petit sourire. Il avait hate d'être à demain.

Le lendemain, Tooru constata que son fils avait l'air plus heureux lorsqu'il travaillait sur les compositions florales sous la véranda. Celles-ci étaient d'ailleurs plus embellies, un peu moins dépouillées et les inclinaisons étaient moins sèches, plus adoucies par des formes plus courbes au niveau des tiges.

L'odeur de jasmin provenant de lui semblait même plus vivifiante. "Eh bien, on dirait que tu as trouvé l'inspiration, plaisanta-t-il bien que cela l'inquiétait un peu. En regardant le sourire rayonnant de Shigeru, Tooru eut encore plus cette impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

A en juger les fleurs qu'il avait choisies pour sa composition, une tige d'orchidée et une de rose rose en bouton, son fils était tombé amoureux et il se doutait qu'il s'agisse d'Ushiwaka. Tooru décida de l'espionner une fois la nuit tombée.

Le soir, Kentarou et Shigeru se posèrent dans le parc en mangeant cette fois-ci des paniers- repas achetés dans un conbini afin de faire un petit pique-nique improvisé. Ils admirèrent le petit lac présent illuminé par la lueur des réverbères autour d'eux, la tête du brun posé tranquillement sur l'épaule du blond, leurs doigts tendrement entrelacés.

Kentarou avait appris l'histoire de Shigeru, sa mère décédée quand il était enfant, son adoption qui avait suivi puis le décès de son père beta et le rejet de la famille de son père omega. "Ma mère me surprotège depuis, expliqua l'omega en contemplant tristement le petit lac devant eux, je le comprends mais j'avoue que j'avais l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage, il leva la tête vers le blond en souriant, je te remercie Kyoutani-san d'avoir réalisé mon souhait en quelque sorte.

\- Ce n'est rien, grommela Kentarou en rougissant un peu, je suis content de te voir si heureux."

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Shigeru, Kentarou s'était trouvé un nouveau but. Il se moquait que l'omega fut issu d'une famille fortunée, il voulait continuer à passer de doux moments avec lui, à le soutenir et à veiller sur lui. Du peu qu'ils se connaissaient, l'alpha avait cette impression que la légende des âmes-soeurs était vraie au fond. Shigeru et lui partageaient un lien, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Kentarou embrassa tendrement le front du brun puis le repoussa doucement pour mieux butiner sa bouche de petits baisers. Shigeru se sentit fondre au moment où les fines lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, il serra encore plus Kentarou contre lui pour approfondir le baiser avant de pousser un petit gémissement quand celui-ci nicha sa tête au creux de son cou pour le lécher à cet endroit, humant en même temps le doux parfum de jasmin qui se fit plus intense.

Shigeru, de son coté, s'enivra de la senteur de citronnelle qui le séduisit de plus en plus. Il se calma lentement lorsque Kentarou s'arrêta à regret. "Si ça continue, je risque de te sauter dessus et je ne souhaite pas le faire dans ces conditions.

\- Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé, déclara Shigeru avec un petit rire, mais c'est vrai que le parc n'est pas un lieu propice à ce genre de choses.

\- Sauf si on aime les sensations fortes ou que l'on est pervers, fit Kentarou en se levant pour ensuite lui tendre la main, il se fait tard, je vais te raccompagner."

Shigeru hocha la tête en prenant la main bien qu'il voulut rester plus longtemps avec lui. Le blond l'amena donc jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir où tous deux s'étreignirent amoureusement. "Je t'aime, Shigeru, chuchota le blond dans les bras du plus grand.

\- Moi aussi, Kentarou, murmura l'omega en relâchant son étreinte à contrecoeur, je ne veux pas te quitter mais on peut toujours se revoir demain, non?

\- Oui, dit l'alpha en lui donnant de nouveau un petit baiser avant de partir.

Shigeru lâcha un soupir puis regagna ensuite le manoir, le coeur lourd. Il aimait de plus en plus Kentarou et il savait que son père omega n'accepterait pas leur relation. L'omega prit un bain, se changea et alla dans sa chambre où il s'endormit dans son lit. Le brun se sentait aussi plus fatigué que d'habitude mais il n'en eut cure. Shigeru plongea alors dans un sommeil un peu comateux sans se entendre le bruit de la serrure de sa porte en train d'être verrouillée.

Le jour suivant, Kentarou eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ushijima-sensei aussi d'ailleurs, Oikawa l'avait appelé pour lui dire de ne plus venir donner de cours à Shigeru sans aucune raison, ce qui l'inquiéta. "Allons voir Oikawa après les cours, proposa-t-il alors à Kentarou qui hocha la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Shigeru bataillait à sortir de sa chambre. Son père omega l'avait enfermé et il était trop faible pour s'échapper lorsque ce dernier venait pour lui apporter le déjeûner. "Mère, pourquoi m'enfermer?

\- Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant au sujet de l'alpha que tu fréquentes?, s'enquit froidement Tooru en lui posant le plateau où se trouvait son déjeûner au lit, sache que c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça, poursuivit-il en soulevant le bas de la couverture pour laisser apparaitre son pied.

Shigeru eut la désagréable surprise de sentir un métal froid entouré sa cheville. Son père omega l'avait attaché au pied de son lit avec une paire de menottes. "Comme ça, tu pourras davantage te reposer." Le sourire de Tooru lui fit peur tellement il frisait la folie. "Je ne veux pas qu'un alpha te fasse du mal.

\- Mais mère, s'insurgea Shigeru, Kentarou est quelqu'un de très gentil contrairement à ce que tu penses et grâce à lui, j'ai pu enfin revoir le monde extérieur. Tout s'est bien passé, tu n'as pas à t'inquié..."Il se mit à avoir une quinte de toux.

\- Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, hein?, fit Tooru d'un ton plus que dubitatif, ben voyons." Il se leva pour sortir des cachets présents sur le bureau de son fils : "Prends tes médicaments, intima-t-il d'un ton plus que tranchant en lui tendant les pilules, et mange ton repas. Après, je te laisserai dormir."

Shigeru fit ce qu'il dit en sachant makheureusement que son père omega ne changerait pas d'avis. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent de ses joues lorsqu'il dégusta le repas qu'il trouva d'emblée insipide. Pardonne-moi Kentarou.

Tooru, quant à lui, s'assit au chevet du brun, chagriné de le voir ainsi. Il n'aimait pas voir son fils aussi triste mais c'était pour le protéger. Ce Kentarou ne lui aurait rien apporté de bon et..."Tooru-sama, appela un domestique qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, deux personnes vous demandent."

Shigeru eut un moment d'arrêt en sentant l'odeur de citronnelle qui flottait dans l'air. Kentarou était venu. Il se retint de sourire. "J'arrive, dit Tooru en se levant tout en se sentant bien lourd. Non, ce n'est pas le moment. "Débarasse le plateau de Shigeru quand il aura fini, s'il te plait."

Le serviteur hocha la tête pendant que le brun partit en direction de l'entrée où Ushiwaka et ce foutu alpha l'attendaient. "Alors, c'était un de tes sales coups, Ushiwaka?, maugréa Tooru en fusillant le professeur du regard, je savais que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance, quant à toi, fit-il à Kentarou, la hargne transparaissant de sa voix, hors de ma vue.

\- Laisse Kyoutani tranquille, déclara Wakatoshi, il n'a rien fait de mal.

\- Il essaye de voler mon fils, s'écria Tooru dont la respiration de fit haletante, Shigeru est, il s'écroula,...ce qu'il y a de plus...précieux dans ma...

\- Tooru!" Wakatoshi se précipita vers l'omega agenouillé dont le visage devint de plus en rouge. Son corps était en nage. "Il a ses chaleurs, répliqua Kentarou en se pinçant le nez pour ne pas être pris dans ces effluves un peu fleuris, il faut l'amener dans sa chambre.

\- Va voir Shigeru-sama, lui ordonna Wakatoshi, en tant que béta, je n'aurai aucun problème."

L'alpha hocha la tête et monta les escaliers qous le regard angoissé de Tooru qui essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte de Wakatoshi. "Nooon, sanglota-t-il, il ne faut pas.

\- Tout ira bien pour ton fils, Tooru, le rassura Wakatoshi en le portant comme une mariée, repose-toi le temps que je t'amène dans ta chambre. Je te chercherai des suppresseurs ensuite."

Tooru ne put l'insurger comme il voulait le faire, la fièvre l'ayant considérablement affaibli. Il se laissa donc porter, son esprit totalement embrumé, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil malgré lui, ce qui lui arrivait souvent lorsque les chaleurs venaient.

 _Hajime me traitait même de gros loir,_ pensa-t-il en souriant.

Hajime.

 _Il le vit assis à coté de lui sur le banc de la véranda comme ils avaient eu toujours coutume de faire lors des moments de détente quand Shigeru se reposait dans sa chambre. Tooru ètait comblé à l'époque auprès des êtres qui lui étaient si chers à son coeur. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari quand celui-ci l'interrompit : "Il faut que tu arrêtes d'emprisonner Shigeru, Tooru."_

 _L'omega leva la tête pour rencontrer des prunelles vertes pleine de tendresse et d'inquiétude aussi : "Ma mort ne doit pas vous faire arrêter de vivre. Notre fils est heureux auprès de cet alpha et je suis certain qu'il ne souffrira pas à ses cotés. Sinon, je n'aurai pas fait en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent."_

 _Tooru ne put que pleurer dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Il ressentait sa chaleur et pourtant, il savait que ce n'était que provisoire. "Tu me manques, Iwa-chan._

 _\- Je le sais, fit tristement Hajime en le serrant contre lui, mais je veillerai toujours sur Shigeru et toi de là où je suis maintenant, il leva ensuite la tête de son compagnon, continue d'avancer pour moi, Tooru. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir après tout."_

 _Tooru lui rendit le petit sourire qu'il lui adressait. Oui, ils se reverraient mais là, Shigeru l'attendait et il avait besoin de lui tout comme il avait aussi besoin de vivre sa vie et connaitre le même amour qu'il avait partagé avec Iwa-chan. "Je t'aime, Hajime._

 _\- Moi aussi, Tooru, murmura son époux avant de l'embrasser tendrement, mettant fin à cette rencontre fugitive._

Wakatoshi vit des larmes s'écouler des yeux d'Oikawa pendant que celui-ci dormait, sa respiration devenant de moins en moins haletante grâce aux suppresseurs qu'il lui avait fait boire avant de le mettre au lit. Pourtant, un sourire apaisé apparut sur ses lèvres. Une voix qui lui était familière le fit sursauter. Iwaizumi. Debout devant lui."Veille sur lui."

Le beta regarda ensuite Tooru qui s'était de nouveau profondément endormi. "Je le ferai, Iwaizumi. Sois en rassuré, fit-il en prenant la main de l'omega.

Hajime hocha la tête avant de disparaitre en le remerciant.

Pendant ce temps, Kentarou prit Shigeru dans ses bras, heureux de la revoir. Un des domestiques l'avait guidé jusqu'à la chambre de l'omega et en le voyant aussi fatigué, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter : "Ma mère m'a attaché au lit, expliqua Shigeru en lui montrant son pied menotté, et je crois de ne pouvoir sortir.

\- Ton père omega a eu ses chaleurs lorsqu'il est venu nous voir, Ushijima-sensei et moi, expliqua Kentarou, mon prof l'a amené dans sa chambre."

Shigeru hocha la tête. Kentarou lui avait confié qu'Ushijima-sensei était aussi son progesseur dans le lycée où il travaillait et comme c'était un beta, il ne se faisait pas de soucis. "D'accord, confirma l'omega en baillant, tant d'émotions l'épuisaient.

\- Tu veux te reposer un peu?, demanda alors Kentarou, soucieux de le voir aussi fatigué.

\- Oui mais dans tes bras, répondit Shigeru, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Kentarou enleva ses chaussures et se mit sur le lit où il calina celui qu'il aimait, un petit sourire aux lèvres lorsque l'omega se mit à humer son odeur, rassenèrè par les effluves acidulés de citronnelle. Lui-même plongea son nez dans la chevelure brune pour sentir ce parfum de jasmin tellement agréable avant de dormir avec la ferme résolution de tout faire pour convaincre le père omega de Shigeru de rester avec lui.

 _Quelques jours plus tard :_

"N'oublie pas ton écharpe avant de partir, conseilla Tooru à Shigeru qui était en train de se préparer pour sa sortie avec Kentarou.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mère, le rassura Shigeru en mettant l'écharpe bleue autour de son cou, voilà."

Peu de temps après que son père omega eut ses chaleurs, Shigeru avait pris la décision de discuter avec lui au sujet de sa relation avec Kentarou tout en le lui présentant. Tooru avait vite fait fi de l'apparence de ce dernier et leur avait donner le feu vert pour se voir à la seule condition que l'alpha ne fisse rien qui allait à l'encontre de la santé de son fils.

L'omega avait lui-même repris contact avec Hanamaki et Matsukawa, deux amis du temps où Hajime et lui étaient encore au lycée. Ushiwaka venait aussi le voir en dehors des leçons qu'il donnait à Shigeru ce qui lui permettait de se confier davantage et d'avoir un peu de compagnie. De toute manière, il avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille.

En tous cas, en regardant son fils sourire si joyeusement lorsqu'ils virent Kentarou entrer dans le manoir, Tooru se dit qu'il préférait le voir si heureux ainsi au lieu de l'étouffer comme il le faisait avant. Hajime avait eu raison sur ce coup-là. Il avait même l'impression de sentir sa présence."Faites attention, leur dit-il dès qu'ils furent sur le point de partir, et si jamais il y a le moindre problème, vous m'appelez.

\- Tout ira bien, mère, le rassura Shigeru en prenant la main de Kentarou, on y va."

Tous deux quittèrent ensuite le manoir pour aller en ville. "Il y a un lieu que tu aimerais voir?, demanda tendrement le blond en lui embrassant la joue.

\- J'ai très envie d'aller au parc d'attractions, lui confia Shigeru, on évitera juste le Grand Huit.

\- Va pour le parc d'attraction , alors."

Kentarou serra affectueusement la main de l'omega qui lui avait pris son coeur. Il ne trouvait plus sa vie banale maintenant et être auprès de Shigeru était devenu sa priorité. L'alpha remercia celui qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à lui, ignorant que ce dernier les regardait au loin, un sourire aux lèvres, pendant qu'ils s'échangèrent un doux baiser avant de reprendre leur chemin.

 **Voili voilou. J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. A partir de maintenant, La boite à requêtes est en stand-by. On se revoit pour la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs et celle de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue. Cela risque de mettre un peu de temps à cause des quelques soucis de santé que j'ai en ce moment et qui m'empêchent de me concentrer comme il faut (bipolarité, quand tu nous tiens). A bientôt. :)**


End file.
